One-Shot: Ideas, Sugerencias,Retos, Historias de Naruto
by Victor018
Summary: Aquí será un lugar donde yo les mostraré, una historia, ideas, retos, que me quieran poner para así poder hacer más interesante los fanfics, las reglas están aquí adentro, esto es algo diferente, así todo el que tenga duda, o quiere inventar un personaje donde salga en mis historias aquí podríamos, hacer como un trabajo en equipo y así yo podría conocerlos,hacerlos sentirse dentro.
1. Chapter 1

_**One-Shot.**_

 _ **Reglas que debemos seguir:**_

 _ **Punto Número Uno: Esto no será como una historia consecutiva, si a ustedes les gusta la historia debe de llegar a más de 5 reviews, para darle luz verde a la historia.**_

 _ **Punto Número Dos: Habrán historias donde el protagonista sea OC, su nombre es Víctor Delsin Connors.**_

 _ **Punto Número Tres: Ustedes también podrán dejarme retos de historias, personajes que quieran que meta en mis trabajos OC, sugerencias, Crossvers con otros escritores de que historia les gustaría participar.**_

 _ **Punto Número Cuatro: Cosas que no voy a hacer y no está a discusión que son, Yaoi, Incesto, Gore, Lemon.**_

 _ **Muy bien sin más que decir, demos inició al primer proyecto que está en mente.**_

 _ **El Descendiente del Caballero Oscuro.**_

 _ **Explicación: En este universo que serán de One Piece, Fairy Tail , Naruto , y alguno que otro evento de diferentes animes o de videojuegos , el protagonista Víctor, desde niño fue abandonado, estaba solo sin nadie a su al rededor, todos lo que lo veían le decían que era un monstruo, hasta el punto de no confiar en nadie y volverse frío después de haber estado viajando durante mucho tiempo, un par de personas lo encontraron y lo llevaron a un laboratorio ingresaron unas sustancias sumamente raras que le otorgaron habilidades sumamente raras, además de sellar a la bestia más peligrosa de todos los tiempos, es experto en el combate de la espada, cuerpo a cuerpo y otras armas.**_

 _ **La introducción de la historia.**_

 _ **Mayday! Mayday!**_

 _ **(Se ve a un chico de pelo puntiagudo, color rojo, cayendo en un abismó hacía la oscuridad)**_

 _ **The ship is slowly sinking**_

 _ **(Recuerdos de su infancia, se van presentando a su al rededor)**_

 _ **They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**_

 _ **(Miradas de odio, golpizas, torturas, se podían observar cómo el pobre niño era maltratado)**_

 _ **They're all around me,**_

 _ **(Recuerdo de nuestro protagonista a una edad más pequeña, puesto en una mesa de operación, conectado a máquinas con líquidos extraños, con una mirada de llena de lágrimas y miedo)**_

 _ **Circling like vultures**_

 _ **(Un Científico lo observa desde una cabina con una sonrisa perversa, activando unas máquinas)**_

 _ **They wanna break me and wash away my colors**_

 _ **(Se activa la máquina y entran todos los componentes extraños dentro de él cuerpo de Víctor)**_

 _ **Wash away my colors**_

 _ **(Después de que los químicos extraños, entran en el cuerpo del niño, sufrió una transformación)**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_

 _ **(Su cabello se había vuelto completamente blanco, le habían aparecido dos cuernos en su cabeza, tenía unas marcas en sus ojos, en la frente tenía el número prohibido)**_

 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_

 _ **(Había una aura siniestra a su alrededor, sus manos se habían vuelto garras)**_

 _ **We are one in the same**_

 _ **(Su piel se volvió escamosa, al igual que sus dientes parecían navajas)**_

 _ **(De una mirada, los objetos comenzaron a salir volando)**_

 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_

 _ **(El Científico está aterrado al ver que su experimento no salió como lo planeaba)**_

 _ **Save me if I become**_

 _ **(Víctor lo mira, haciendo que el Científico se asustara y llamara a seguridad)**_

 _ **My demons**_

 _ **(Llegan unos guardias armados y sin pensarlo dos veces inician el tiroteo)**_

 _ **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**_

 _ **(El niño sonríe con una sonrisa perversa, observando cómo todas sus heridas son regeneradas rápidamente)**_

 _ **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**_

 _ **(A una gran velocidad, el niño asesina a todos los guardias)**_

 _ **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**_

 _ **(Al ver todo el desastre, el Científico intenta escapar de los laboratorios)**_

 _ **I know you're watching,**_

 _ **(Pero el demonio fue mucho más rápido, y estiró su brazo hasta traerlo enfrente de él)**_

 _ **I can feel you out there**_

 _ **(El Científico, trata desesperadamente de escapar de su agarre, pero al ver al niño pudo ver una sed de sangre sumamente aterradora)**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_

 _ **(Una mano sale de la espalda del Científico, mientras sangre empieza a salir de el agujero y de su boca)**_

 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_

 _ **(Pasa un tiempo, Victor va creciendo y adentrándose en un bosque donde encuentra a tres dragones que se le quedan viendo)**_

 _ **We are one in the same**_

 _ **(De pronto el abismo cambia a un cielo donde se ve el océano)**_

 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_

 _ **(Se ven recuerdos, de Víctor sonriendo cuando está luchando contra bandidos poderosos)**_

 _ **Save me if I become**_

 _ **(En un bosque nuestro protagonista está acostado, con su cabello tapándole los ojos y una Katana incrustada a centímetros detrás de el)**_

 _ **My demons**_

 _ **(En una cueva oscura se ve a unas personas extrañas, con tres tipos de estatus)**_

 _ **Take me over the walls below**_

 _ **(La primera de una estatua encadenada, con diez ojos cerrados)**_

 _ **Fly forever**_

 _ **(La segunda estatua es una pared, con diez bolas conectadas de el lado derecho)**_

 _ **Don't let me go**_

 _ **(La tercera estatua es parecida a la segunda pero está invertida)**_

 _ **I need a savior to heal my pain**_

 _ **(Se cambia la escena a un bosque quemándose, con dos personas sumamente heridas y en posición de combate)**_

 _ **When I become my worst enemy**_

 _ **(Las dos personas se miran fijamente)**_

 _ **The enemy**_

 _ **(Una chica, mira con lágrimas su casa destruida)**_

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_

 _ **(Víctor saca una foto vieja, donde se ve él un lobo y una chica sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación)**_

 _ **Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)**_

 _ **(Recuerdo positivos van llegando a su mente)**_

 _ **We are one in the same**_

 _ **(Entrenado en el bosque con su maestro)**_

 _ **Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)**_

 _ **(Ahogándose cómicamente por haber comido muy rápido)**_

 _ **Save me if I become**_

 _ **(Entrenando a unos niños que estaban a su cuidado)**_

 _ **My demons**_

 _ **(Mirando la estrellas sin ninguna preocupación)**_

 _Se ve un bosque tranquilo, cuando de repente se comienzan a escuchar explosiones a los alrededores._

 _Están dos sujetos, luchando en una especie de persecución, sus ropas estaban un poco gastadas, heridas por todos sus cuerpos y se veían un poco agitados._

 _-Jadeo...jadeo...¡Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que me hizo pasar por un conejillo de india?!-. Grito un chico de estatura de 1.89 llevaba una espada sumamente extraña, tenía una mirada fría, llevaba puesto una camisa roja medió rota, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, botas de combate, chaqueta de color blanco y rojo con un gorro._

 _-Jadeo...jadeo...jejejeje esa información no es de tu inconveniencia-. Dijo un hombre de treinta y nueve años, llevaba puesta una gabardina gris, pantalones oscuros, botas de combate, llevaba una hacha algo extraña._

 _-Así, pues yo no estoy de acuerdo maldito-. Dijo el muchacho agarrando su arma con más fuerza, para momentos después hacer que su espada se rodeará por unas llamas de color negro, y corriendo a su adversario._

 _-Muere-. Dijo el sujeto moviendo su hacha de una forma veloz y separándola en dos piezas._

 _-(¿Pero qué?)-. Pensó el chico sorprendido al ver el movimiento de esa arma._

 _Apenas y hubo tiempo de evadir el arma del enemigo._

 _-Jejejeje, vamos sigue, sigue-. Reía perversamente al ver como el chico había soltado su espada._

 _-(Demonios, no me quedan fuerzas para invocara armas, hacer magia, activar las habilidades, si no hago algo moriré)-. Pensó el chico frustrado._

 _De repente recibe una gran cortada en el abdomen, comenzando a desangrarse poco a poco._

 _-Jejejeje, al parecer no eras tan fuerte-. Dijo el sujeto alejándose lentamente de el cuerpo de el chico._

 _Pero antes de dar otro paso, comenzó a sentirse el ambiente muy pesado, un frío que se sentía como el mismísimo aliento de la misma muerte._

 _Al darse la vuelta observa como el chico se levanta, con unos ojos negros, su pelo completamente blanco, en la frente tenía 6, 6, 6._

 _-¿Pero que diablos?-. Pregunto el hombre aterrado para segundos después ver como su cuerpo fue atravesado por la espada de el chico._

 _-_ _ **Te felicitó, lograste dejar al pobre, sin energías por desgracia si su vida está en riesgo también lo está la mía, así que no puedo permitir que asesines a mi contenedor**_ _-. Dijo el chico con una voz sumamente oscura y sin ninguna pizca de luz y piedad._

 _-¿Qui...qui...quien rayos eres tú?-. Dijo el hombre aterrado por lo que veía._

 _-_ _ **Mi nombre es...Lucifer...pero los humanos insignificantes formas de vida como ustedes me dicen...Satan**_ _-. Dijo Satan mirándolo de una forma sumamente seria._

 _-Eso...eso...quiere decir que funcionó-. Dijo el hombre mirando a su contrincante con fascinación._

 _-_ _ **No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces**_ _-. Dijo Satan de forma aburrida, levantando la espada con una sola mano, causando que se enterara más dentro de el hombre, comenzando a desangrarse y haciendo que sus intestinos, tripas y viseras comenzarán a salirse de su cuerpo poco a poco._

 _-_ _ **Ahora, basura insignificante, me dirás todo lo que necesite saber**_ _-. Dijo Satan comenzando a torturar lentamente al hombre, haciéndolo gritar._

 _-Para...para...ya...te dije todo lo que querías-. Dijo el hombre, desangrando sin brazos y piernas llorando, asustado y nervioso._

 _-_ _ **Perfecto, ya no me sirves en lo absoluto**_ _-. Dijo Satan sacando la espada, de su estómago y comenzando a alejarse de el hombre._

 _-Jadeo...jadeo...graci-. Pero antes de que pudiese decir alguna otra Satan agarró fuertemente su espada para pronunciar las últimas palabras que el hombre escucho._

 _-_ _ **Dragón De Las Llamas Negras**_ _-. Dijo Satan causando que la espada se alargará con llamas negras y se incrustó en el cráneo del hombre quitándole la vida rápidamente._

 _-_ _ **Patético**_ _-. Fue lo último que dijo Satan antes de que su espada se desvaneciera._

 _De pronto Satan comenzó a tener una tremenda migraña, que lo hizo tirarse al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza fuertemente._

 _-_ _ **¡No, no, no, apenas y acabo de salir!**_ _-. Grito Satan molesto, al momento en el que su cabello volvía a serse rojo, sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad y el número prohibido de su frente se desvanecía._

 _Tras haber sufrido esa transformación, el sujeto calló al suelo inconsciente._

 _Al día siguiente._

 _Lejos de el bosque, en un pequeño pueblo, se encontraba una chica, en una restaurante, investigando sobre unos archivos antiguos, ruinas, símbolos extraños._

 _-Mmm...¿Qué es lo puede significar esto?-. Pregunto la chica sin comprender._

 _-¿666? Por qué ese número me hace temblar de miedo-. Dijo con un tremendo escalofrío, soltando la carpeta de archivos._

 _De pronto entra el sujeto al restaurante con una cara de molesta._

 _-Demonios, el bastardo se fue y me dejo, inconsciente-. Dijo el sujeto con un nuevo atuendo, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, gabardina negra, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros._

 _-Bienvenido a Ruchos ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-. Pregunto un camarero sonriente._

 _-Si, tráigame una botella de whisky y comida-. Dijo el sujeto sentándose en la barra del restaurante._

 _-En seguida señor-. Dijo el mesero retirándose._

 _-Mi cabeza me está matando y no recuerdo nada después de que me desmayara-. Dijo el sujeto con una leve mueca tratando de recordado que era lo que había pasado._

 _-(¿Qué es lo que hace que mis recuerdos se bloqueen? Cuando caigo inconsciente, mis heridas están curadas, pero siempre termino sintiéndome diferente)-. Pensó el sujeto materializando, un diario muy antiguo con una lista de nombres, momentos, símbolos raros._

 _-Parece que estoy en otro callejón sin salida-. Murmuró el chico, tachando el nombre del sujeto en la lista._

 _-Aquí está su comida-. Dijo el mesero entregando le su pedido._

 _-(Algo no está bien)-. Pensó el sujeto incómodo, desconfiado ante él comportamiento del mesero, tras uno segundos el sujeto materializó dos pistolas, cargadas y listas para ser disparadas._

 _-Bien amigo, ¿Quien eres tú y que le hiciste al mesero?-. Pregunto el sujeto sin ninguna pizca de duda en el gatillo._

 _-¿De...de...qué...está...hablando...señor?-. Pregunto un tanto nervioso el mesero._

 _-Se que no eres él, el mesero tenía un lunar en su mano izquierda, cicatriz en la ceja derecha y tenía. En cambio tú tienes el lunar en la mano derecha y la cicatriz es de forma diferente. No me hagas volver a repetírtelo y si lo hago será acompañada con una bala que se alojará en tu cuerpo, ¿He sido claro?-. Pregunto el sujeto, volviendo a elevar la pistola._

 _Al ver que ya había sido descubierto, el "mesero" simplemente, gruñó y sacó una daga listo para lanzarle un ataque peligroso._

 _De un movimiento rápido el sujeto, saltó en el aire, evadiendo el ataque y al mismo tiempo, pisándole la cara, con la suela de su bota._

 _-¡Desgraciado!-. Grito el impostor corriendo tras el chico._

 _-Bien, esa es la señal de que la fiesta comience-. Dijo el sujeto sonriendo de forma burlona, comenzando a dispararle al mesero y causando pánico en el restaurante._

 _-¡Aaaahh, ¿Qué está sucediendo?!-. Grito la chica misteriosa asustada al escuchar los disparos._

 _De repente la chica recibe un mini infarto al ver como el sujeto cae en su mesa con una pequeña mueca de dolor._

 _-Hay, eso dejará marca-. Murmuró el chico algo adolorido._

 _-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto la chica algo asustada por el repentino con el chico._

 _-Tranquila, e tenido peores golpes, ¡Cuidado!-. Grito moviéndola rápidamente de su asiento, al ver al mesero impostor caer listo para asesinarlo a él y a la chica que recientemente acababa de conocer._

 _-Discúlpame un segundo, quieres-. Dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa._

 _Al haber dicho eso, su semblante al de uno frío y calculador._

 _Levantando sus pistolas y comenzado a vaciar las balas a el sujeto._

 _-Te dije que, si volvía a repetirle mi pregunta, le daría una bala a tú maldito cuerpo-. Dijo el sujeto molesto al ver que su enemigo resultó ser más ágil de lo que esperaba._

 _-Jejejeje, me sorprende que me hayas descubierto-. Dijo el impostor algo molesto._

 _-¿Y tú crees que podrás vencerlo, él tiene pistolas y tú solo tienes un cuchillito?-. Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa burlona._

 _Tras ese comentario, el impostor puso algo de energía en su arma, y momentos después su arma estaba rodeada de electricidad._

 _-(¿Acaso eso es...?)-. Se pregunto el sujeto al ver lo extraño de su arma._

 _-(¡Aaaahhhh, yo y mi gran bocota!)-. Grito asustada la chica._

 _De repente, el sujeto movió su arma a un objeto, para segundos después, lanzar una poderosa descarga eléctrica._

 _-¿Te parece insignificante mi arma, niña?-. Pregunto el impostor._

 _-Bien, esto lo hace más interesante-. Dijo el sujeto comenzando a correr a él._

 _-¡Aaaahh ¿Qué estás haciendo!/Se volvió loco-. Dijeron la chica y el impostor lo que estaba haciendo el sujeto._

 _De pronto, el sujeto lanzó sus pistolas al aire y momentos después, apareció frente al sujeto, lanzándole una patada en su mano derecha, con la pierna restante le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula._

 _Tras haber hecho eso el sujeto, atrapa sus armas y le apunta en la cara con una sonrisa._

 _-Ahora, ya es tiempo de que contestes a mis preguntas-. Dijo el Sujeto con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Quien rayos eres?-. Pregunto el impostor molesto._

 _-Mi nombre es...Víctor Connors-. Dijo el sujeto con una mirada fría._

 _Bien chicos hasta aquí._

 _Espero que les interese está historia y juntemos los 5 reviws para darle luz verde a la historia._

 _Si es que les gusto en el primer capitulo, explicaré algunas cosas más detalladas con la historia._

 _No olviden dejarme sus sugerencias, retos, comentarios y demás para una historia._

 _Actualizare pronto mis otras historias._

 _Espero que le den una oportunidad, a este personaje, ya que es el primero que creo._

 _El siguiente One-Shot les gustará mucho._

 _Les mando un gran saludo y espero que ya hayan tenido la oportunidad de haberse dado la vuelta por The Chaos Speedster._

 _Feliz Año Nuevo a todos._

 _Y solo quería decirles que e vuelto._


	2. Chapter 2

_El Dragón Slayer Legendario._

 _En la biblioteca de Fairy Tail, Natsu se encontraba buscando algún libro en específico con mucha insistencia._

 _-Vamos, tiene que estar por aquí-. Decía el hermano de menor de Zeref._

 _-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando Natsu?-. Preguntaba Levy, que estaba ahí en una mesa llena de libros._

 _-Habrá algún libro relacionado con los Dragones, Levy me es urgente-. Decía Natsu, lanzando libros al azar que no le eran de utilidad, o no estaban relacionados con el que buscaba._

 _-¿Por que tanto interés en buscar algunos libros de dragones?-. Preguntaba Levy, sin entender nada._

 _-Igneel dijo, que ahí un libro de el primer Dragón que él es mucho más poderoso que cualquier Dragón conocido hasta ahora -. Decía Natsu, buscando sin descanso._

 _De pronto aparece la primera maestra, flotando por la biblioteca felizmente._

 _-¡Primera, espere necesito hacerle unas preguntas!-. Gritaba Natsu, saliendo de tras de ella, ya que había libros que estaban desde hace mucho tiempo, y ese libro debería ser el más antiguo de todos, el primero que el gremio tuvo en su poder._

 _-Hola Natsu, dime que es lo que ocurre-. Decía Mavis, mirándolo con curiosidad._

 _-¿Alguna vez a escuchado de un Dragón legendario?-. Preguntaba Natsu, desesperado sin haber notado que la primera se le había teñido la cara de un gran rubor._

 _-Que…yo…no…no…quiero decir…yo jamás había escuchado algo así-. Decía Mavis, nerviosa y sumamente sonrojada._

 _-Mi padre, dijo qué hay un mal muy oscuro, que se avecina, y el único que nos podrá ayudar a derrotar ese mal que se aproxima es ese Dragón-. Decía Natsu, decidido a cumplir la misión que le había encomendado su padre._

 _-Y…sabes cómo cual es su elemento o algo por el estilo-. Decía Mavis, tratando de saber si es "él" al que Natsu estaba buscando._

 _-No tengo la menor idea, pero se dice que es muy viejo, tal vez la criatura más vieja en toda Earth Land-. Decía Natsu, imaginándose a un Dragón sumamente, viejo calvo y con arrugas._

 _-(No tienes ni idea)-. Pensaba Mavis, recordando la primera vez que se había encontrado con él._

 _Flash Back_

 _Hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño, pueblito se encontraba una pequeña niña, caminado por las calles con cara deprimida, tras haber tenido un día difícil de trabajo arduo, recibió muy poco dinero._

 _-Suspiró, al menos es mucho mejor que nada-. Decía la niña, de forma deprimida._

 _-Pero debo ser positiva, no sirve de nada derramar unas lágrimas-. Decía la pequeña, volviendo su mirada a una determinada._

 _De pronto la niña, pasó junto a un pobre chico, que estaba tirado en un callejón, desnutrido al igual que deshidratado._

 _-(Pobrecito, de seguro él la está pasando peor que yo)-. Pensaba la pequeña, mirando al pobre chico, por fortuna había una pequeña tienda de víveres frente a ella._

 _-Hola, disculpe me podría decir, ¿Cuánto cuesta un tarro de leche, y una barra de pan?-. Preguntaba la niña, amablemente y un poco nerviosa de el precio que le diera el vendedor._

 _-Sí como no, mi dulce niñita, la leche te cuesta 3 Jewels, y el pan te cuesta 2 Jewels-. Decía un ancianito, con una sonrisa humilde._

 _-¡En serio, en ese caso me da uno de cada uno por favor!-. Gritaba la pequeña, de forma ansiosa._

 _-Si como no, permíteme un momentito-. Decía el ancianito, entrando en la pequeña despensa buscando su encargo._

 _La dulce niña, solo asintió y espero ansiosa sus encargos._

 _-Aquí tienes, mi dulce niñita, que tengas un buen día-. Decía el ancianito, entregando el pedido._

 _-Muchas gracias, señor que tenga un lindo día-. Decía la pequeña niña, con una sonrisa, tomando su encargo y cruzándose hasta donde se encontraba el pobre chico moribundo._

 _-Oye, resiste sé que esto no es mucho, pero espero que te sirva de ayuda-. Decía la niña, dejando los alimentos frente de él._

 _-Mi nombre es Mavis Vermillion, espero que podamos ser amigos-. Decía Mavis, con una sonrisa._

 _Con la fuerza que tenía el muchacho, agarro el pan y lo dividió en dos, uno para él y el otro se lo extendía a la chica que lo estaba ayudando._

 _-Ah…no…no…no, tranquilo yo estoy muy bien, en serio-. Decía Mavis, de forma avergonzada agitando sus manos de forma negativa._

 _-Nos vemos después-. Decía Mavis, levantándose de el suelo y alejándose._

 _Un mes después._

 _Mavis se la pasaba trabajando arduamente, hacia mandados, barría las calles, tiraba la basura y tras su jornada de trabajo, compraba un poco de comida o intentaba cocinar un poco de comida y se la entregaba a el chico, pero ese día él ya no se encontraba en el callejón._

 _-Suspiró…tal parece que él ya se marchó-. Decía Mavis, de forma deprimida._

 _En ese momento, unos hombres rodean a Mavis, y la empiezan a molestar._

 _-Hola pequeñita, por qué no vienes con nosotros, seguro y nos divertimos un buen rato-. Decía un sujeto, arrogante mirando a Mavis con una mirada sumamente perversa._

 _-No, gracias, yo ya debo irme a mi casa-. Decía Mavis, un poco asustada._

 _-¿Pero por qué tan temprano? Si apenas nos estamos conociendo-. Decía otro de los matones, bloqueándole el paso._

 _-No, en serio, por favor déjenme ir-. Decía Mavis, comenzando a almacenar unas cuantas lagrimas alrededor de sus ojos._

 _Justo cuando le iban a poner las manos encima, el misterioso chico que ella había estado ayudando se apareció en frente de los matones, mirándolos con unos ojos que desprendían terror absoluto eran de un color obscuros y teñido de sangre (El Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno de Sasuke)_

 _-Aléjense de ella ahora mismo-. Decía el misterioso chico, de forma molesta._

 _-Así y si no lo hacemos, ¿Qué harás muchacho?-. Preguntaba el líder de la pandilla, encarando al chico que se trataba de hacer el héroe._

 _-¿En serio quieres saberlo?-. Preguntaba el chico, levantando su mano, rodeándola de electricidad sin ninguna mirada de duda._

 _-¡Elimínenlo!-. Gritó el líder, tomando de rehén a Mavis y mandando a todos sus subordinados._

 _El chico corrió a sus oponentes, evadiendo a todos fácilmente para momentos después golpearlos a todos en el estomago, nuca, piernas e incluso a uno le atravesó el hombro con su técnica de el rayo._

 _-Atrás…o…o…te juro que la mato-. Decía el líder, al ver a todos sus compañeros fueron derrotados, fácilmente._

 _El chico al ver la mirada de miedo que tenía Mavis, simplemente se relajó un poco, para segundos más tarde mirarla y decirle algo que la tranquilizó._

 _-Tranquila, te salvaré-. Decía el chico, moviéndose de forma lenta, pero con cada paso que daba el chico, el líder de los bandidos se aterraba, por el instinto asesino que salía de él._

 _-Te lo diré una sola vez, deja a Mavis ahora, llévate a tus compañeros y jamás vuelvan a meterse con ella o de lo contrario tendrán que volver arreglar las cosas conmigo…e sido claro-. Decía el chico, de forma realmente aterradora._

 _-Si, si, si-. Decía el líder, soltando a Mavis y escapando de el lugar con sus compañeros._

 _-Suspiró, lamentó que hayas tenido que ver eso, supongo que ya no querrás volverme a ver-. Decía el chico, desactivando sus ojos y volviéndolos a tener el color azul de él océano que desde el primer momento que Mavis los había visto, se volvió loca por dichos ojos._

 _Tras unos segundos de incomodidad, el chico simplemente se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse._

 _-¡Espera!-. Decía Mavis, recuperando la compostura, agarrándole la manga al chico antes de que se marchara._

 _El chico se detuvo por completo, mirando hacia el frente, temiendo de que la chica le tuviera miedo y se viera reflejado en sus ojos._

 _-Muchas gracias, por haberme salvado, y gracias por no haberlos matado-. Decía Mavis, abrazando la espalda de el chico, que con ese acto ella sentía una gran seguridad cerca de él._

 _-Por cierto,¿Cual es tu nombre?-. Preguntaba Mavis, ansiosa de por fin poder conversar con su amigo._

 _-Mi nombre…es Naruto-. Decía Naruto, algo avergonzado desviando la mirada._

 _-Eres asombros Naruto-Kun, ¿Acaso eres un mago?-. Preguntaba Mavis, ansiosa por haberlo visto en acción a su amigo._

 _-De hecho si, soy un mago ambulante, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que me establezca en un lugar-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _-¡De veras, eso es genial, y ¿Dónde vives, tienes lugar donde quedarte?!-. Preguntaba ansiosa Mavis, al saber que el chico se quedaría en la ciudad._

 _-De hecho, no aún no e buscado un sitio dónde quedarme, pero no es necesario, ya que vivo en mi dimensión de requipamiento o como yo le digo dimensión de bolsillo-. Decía Naruto, sin ninguna importancia._

 _-Yo tengo una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, si quieres podrías vivir ahí conmigo-. Decía Mavis, un poco sonrojada._

 _-Descuida Mavis, no es necesario-. Decía Naruto, tratando de no comprometerla._

 _-Para nada, es más a mí me sobra una habitación, te lo digo en serio-. Decía Mavis, insistiéndole._

 _-(No creo que ella me vaya a dejar en paz, así que lo mejor será aceptar su oferta, porque si no lo hago siento que me hará un gran puchero)-. Pensaba Naruto, con suspiro sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción._

 _-De acuerdo Mavis, tú ganas, aceptó tu propuesta-. Decía Naruto, resignado siguiéndola hasta su casa._

 _-¡Si, vámonos ahora!-. Gritaba Mavis, ansiosa caminado con entusiasmo._

 _En casa de Mavis._

 _-Aquí es hogar dulce hogar-. Decía Mavis, abriendo la puerta de su pequeña cabaña._

 _-Es acogedora-. Decía Naruto, mirando el interior de la cabaña que era algo humilde._

 _-Gracias, el baño es la primera puerta a la izquierda, la cocina en el centro, y tu habitación está junto a la mía-. Decía Mavis, señalando cada amenidad de su casa._

 _-Entendido-. Decía Naruto, caminado a el baño, de los cuales segundos después comenzó a escucharse el sonido de la regadera._

 _10 Minutos después._

 _La puerta se abrió, revelando a Naruto completamente aseado, lleva puesto un una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla, sandalias de color negro, y una chamarra negra. (Estilo de Roger cuando era joven, en el recuerdo de Rayleigh)_

 _Tras haber visto el cambio tan drástico, Mavis no pudo evitar sonrojarse toda la cara por completo._

 _-(Vaya se ve tan apuesto en con esa ropa)-. Pensaba Mavis, sin lograr poder apartar su vista de su compañero._

 _-Mavis, Mavis,!Mavis!-. Grito Naruto, trayendo devuelta a su amiga de imaginación._

 _-¿Huh, qué pasa?-. Preguntaba ella, recobrando el conocimiento._

 _-¿Estas bien, parece como si te hubieras quedando pensando en algo?-. Preguntaba Naruto, con una ceja alzada por el comportamiento de su amiga._

 _-Jejejej, lo siento-. Decía Mavis, avergonzada rascándose la nuca._

 _-Así que Mavis, ¿Te gusta la magia no es así?-. Preguntaba Naruto, recordando la reacción que tuvo cuando ella observó su magia en acción._

 _-Si me fascina, mi sueño es abrir, un gremio donde todo los magos tengan usen su magia para el bien, y así todos puedan ayudar a la gente-. Decía Mavis, con ojos brillosos imaginado su sueño._

 _-Tienes un gran sueño-. Decía Naruto, con una sonrisa._

 _-Por cierto Naruto-Kun,¿Qué clase de magia son las que utilizas?-. Preguntaba Mavis, con mucha curiosidad._

 _-Jejeje te sorprendería, las magias que puedo hacer Mavis, te sorprendería-. Decía Naruto, levantando su mano derecha con la cual se formaron una pequeñas llamas de un color azul, como si fuera una pequeña Galaxia formándose en la palma de su mano._

 _-Wow, eso es asombroso-. Decía Mavis, con sus ojos brillantes._

 _-Me alegra que te guste-. Decía Naruto, satisfecho de haberle causado una gran impresión._

 _-Naruto-Kun, quisiera hacerte una pregunta, es un poco personal espero que no te sientas incómodo-. Decía Mavis, de forma seria sabiendo el chico perfectamente que era lo que ella quería preguntar._

 _-Dime te escucho-. Decía Naruto, dandole muy poca importancia sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para evadir el tema._

 _-¿Qué son esos ojos que usaste cuando me salvaste, acaso es alguna de tus tipos de magia?-. Preguntaba Mavis, curiosa recordando la transformación de que tuvo._

 _-De hecho Mavis, yo tengo estos ojos desde que nací-. Decía Naruto, activando sus ojos, haciendo que cambiaran forma y de diferente color._

 _Sus ojos ahora eran de tres aspas en cada uno de sus ojos, a Mavis le incomodaban un poco, pero no lo demostraría ya que pensaba que pudiera hacer sentir mal a Naruto._

 _-Así no fue como los había visto antes-. Decía Mavis, observando que ese no era la forma en la que lo había visto._

 _-Estos ojos son muy especiales Mavis, tienen diferentes niveles, en este nivel se le conoce como Sharingan, me ayuda a ver los movimientos en cámara lenta de las personas, también si ahí alguna ilusión o trampa detrás de todo esto, al igual de poder meter a la persona que mira mis ojos en una ilusión-. Explicaba Naruto, la primera función de sus ojos._

 _-¿Eso…quiere decir que puedes hacer que cualquier persona se someta a tu voluntad?-. Preguntaba Mavis, algo inconforme al saber que lo que los ojos de su amigo podían hacer algo tan horrible a los demás._

 _-Así es…pero eso solo lo hago cuando no me dejan otra alternativa, créeme Mavis yo jamás le haría algo así a alguien-. Decía Naruto, levantado las manos, al ver cómo le estaba mirando._

 _-De acuerdo, te creo Naruto-Kun-. Decía Mavis, tranquilizándose al saber que él no haría algo como eso._

 _Pasó el tiempo y la relación entre Naruto y Mavis se hizo cada vez más cercana, al punto en el que ella se dormía sobre el pecho de él, y en ocasiones cuando alguna mujer le coqueteaba a Naruto le daban un gran ataque de celos, para momentos después de que llegarán a la casa, Mavis actuaba de una forma realmente cortante y furiosa con él._

 _-Vamos Mavis, por qué te molestas conmigo si fue ella la que estaba de coquetea conmigo-. Decía Naruto, sin comprender los arranques de celos de su amiga._

 _-Ahí si,"soy Naruto, y tengo a muchas chicas hermosas detrás de mi, bu-bu pobre de mi"-. Decía Mavis, imitando a su amigo._

 _-Si no te conociera lo suficiente Mavis, podría jurar que estás celosa de mi-. Decía Naruto, con los ojos cerrados rascándose el cabello de la frustración._

 _-Sabes que estoy cansada Naruto, me iré a dormir un rato-. Decía Mavis, entrando a su recámara dejándolo solo en la sala._

 _-Suspiró…aveces me gustaría saber por qué los humanos son tan complicados-. Decía Naruto, exhalando una gran llama desde su boca para segundos después salir de la cabaña._

 _En la habitación de Mavis._

 _-(¿Por qué, porqué no te has dado cuenta por mis sentimientos por ti?)-. Pensaba Mavis, molesta en su cama aferrándose a la almohada, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas._

 _-Te amo, Naruto-Kun siempre te e amado desde el día en el conocimos-. Decía Mavis, para momentos después dejar que Morfeo la abrazara en sus brazos._

 _En el bosque._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde aquel día?-. Preguntaba Naruto, mirando las estrellas viajando en su pasado oscuros._

 _Flash Back de Naruto._

 _Se encontraba un chico, tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas sumamente graves sangrando, apenas estando de forma consciente._

 _-Malditos sean todos ustedes-. Decía el chico, mirando el cielo con odio._

 _-Los protejo, los apoyo, y teniendo la primera oportunidad ellos me apuñalan por la espalda-. Decía el chico, apretando sus puños con fuerza haciendo que de sus manos salieran un chorro de sangre._

 _-( **¿Quieres poder?** )-. Se escuchó una voz, tenebrosa dentro de la cabeza de el chico._

 _-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-. Preguntaba el chico, alarmado tratando de encontrar la voz desconocida._

 _-( **Respóndeme, ¿Quieres tener más poder?** )-. Volvió a preguntar la voz, siniestra, ignorando la pregunta._

 _-Si…si…!Si quiero tener más poder para que los que se metan de nuevo conmigo se vuelvan a meter conmigo lo piensen dos veces!-. Gritaba el chico, apretando los colmillos con mucha fuerza._

 _-( **Bien, entonces el poder que recibirás, será uno que jamás hubieras imaginado, pero para poder obtenerlo debo de destruir cada parte de tu cuerpo** )-. Le advirtió la voz, por el proceso que debía pasar para obtener dicho poder._

 _-Lo entiendo, pero en cuanto yo me vuelva más fuerte pasaré por las tortura más dolorosas que debas de hacer, esto sólo serán unos cuantos momentos-. Decía el chico, preparado para conseguir el poder que le estaban ofreciendo._

 _-( **Bien ya que los términos, están aclarados, vamos a comenzar** )-. Dijo la voz, rodeando a el chico de una especie de energía oscura._

 _- **¡Aaaahhhh!** -. Gritaba el chico, al sentir tremendo dolor entrando por todo su cuerpo._

 _Fin del Flash Back de Naruto._

 _-(¿Me preguntó, si Mavis supiera sobre mi pasado, las cosas que hice, seguiría a mi lado?)-. Pensaba Naruto, con temor de como la observaría._

 _En casa de Mavis._

 _-(Creo que me quede dormida, supongo que no debí haber tratado tan mal a Naruto-Kun, el no tiene la culpa después de todo)-. Pensaba Mavis, con algo de culpa._

 _-Naruto-Kun, lamentó como me comporté hace rato-. Decía Mavis, saliendo de la habitación creyendo de que él estaba en la sala._

 _-¿Naruto-Kun estás aquí?-. Preguntaba Mavis, abriendo la recámara de su amor platónico._

 _/ **Toc** / **Toc** / **Toc**_

 _-¡Naruto-Kun, lamentó mi forma en la que actúe!-. Gritaba Mavis, abriendo la puerta para encontrar a un sujeto, sumamente extraño que jamás había visto antes._

 _-Hola señorita, ¿Dime aquí se encuentra Naruto?-. Preguntaba el sujeto, de energía oscura._

 _-¡Aaahhh!-. Soltó Mavis, tremendo grito que se escuchó en todo el bosque._

 _-Esa fue Mavis, y esa energía es de…tengo que darme prisa-. Decía Naruto, levantándose de golpe de el suelo, para segundos más tarde rodearse de un aura azul y salir a gran velocidad hasta ella._

 _De vuelta en la casa._

 _-Te lo volveré a preguntar niña, ¿Se encuentra aquí Naruto?-. Preguntaba el sujeto, de forma molesta mirando a Mavis._

 _-No, no sé dónde está-. Decía Mavis, de forma seria, un poco asustada._

 _-Pues yo no lo creo, ya que siento su energía, y tal parece que viene aquí muy rápido-. Decía el sujeto, sonriendo de forma satisfecha._

 _-¡¿Y tú qué rayos quieres de él?!-. Preguntaba Mavis, irritada._

 _-Ya lo veras, además ese maldito y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar-. Decía el sujeto, comenzando a desatar su magia._

 _-¡Aaaahhhh!-. Gritaba Naruto, rodeando su mano de un relámpago._

 _-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Naruto-. Decía el sujeto, materializando una guadaña oscura._

 _-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?-. Preguntaba Naruto, activando sus ojos, mirándolo de forma intimidante._

 _El sujeto no respondió, solo levanto su arma comenzado a atacarlo, sin responder la pregunta de Naruto._

 _-Ahora veras, **Rugido del Dragón Galáctico** -. Decía Naruto, inhalando un gran bocado de aire, soltando una llamarada de azul fosforescente a el sujeto, dejando sin palabras a Mavis._

 _El sujeto levanta su arma en el aire, girando de forma veloz, frenado el aliento de Naruto sin nada de dificultad._

 _-Tsk, esto no va nada bien-. Decía Naruto, al ver como su ataque fue frenado de forma sencilla._

 _-Parece que el tiempo no a sido nada bueno contigo-. Decía el sujeto, de una forma reprochosa._

 _-Yo no lo creo de esa manera-. Decía Naruto, desapareció de forma y lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara._

 _-(Tal vez me equivoque)-. Pensaba el sujeto, sorprendido._

 _-Jejejeje, ahora si vamos a luchar en serio-. Decía Naruto, apareciendo su propia arma que resultó ser una espada._

 _La espada tenía la forma de la forma de una calavera con los brazos a bajo, como si estuviera dormida. (Rebelión Devil May Cruz 3)_

 _-¡¿Alguno de ustedes me quiere decir que es lo que está pasando aquí?!-. Gritaba Mavis, siendo la única que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _-Te lo explicaré después Mavis, te lo prometo-. Decía Naruto, dandole la espalda, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su oponente._

 _Tras haber dicho eso, ambos desaparición de la vista de la chica, para reaparecerse con sus armas chocadas por ganar así más territorio._

 _-Veo que tus habilidades con la espada, no han perdido su brillo-. Decía el sujeto, forzando la guadaña._

 _-Si quería pasar desapercibido, debía de mantenerme en forma en el arte del Kenjutsu-. Decía Naruto, con gran facilidad ganando el territorio._

 _De un movimiento veloz, Naruto desarmo al sujeto de forma sencilla._

 _-No creas que esto será el fin Naruto, seguiremos viniendo por ti hasta que regreses-. Decía el sujeto, sonriendo._

 _-Pues yo estaré más que listo, en recibir a cada uno de ustedes desgraciados-. Decía Naruto, levantando su espada y atravesándole con su arma quitarle la vida._

 _-Tsk, aún creen que pueden venir a tragarme-. Decía Naruto, molesto extrayendo su espada de el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto._

 _-Naruto-Kun, explícame qué rayos está sucediendo-. Decía Mavis, sin entender nada._

 _-Claro que lo voy a hacer Mavis-. Decía Naruto, guardando su arma, y caminado de vuelta a la casa de ella._

 _-Mavis, yo…hice cosas muy malas, las personas que creí que eran mis camaradas me traicionaron, me apuñalaron por la espalda, pero tiempo después se dieron cuenta de los poderes que conseguí me volvían demasiado valioso como para poder estar por el mundo, así que cada cierto tiempo me rastrean y buscan para volver a llevarme a ese infierno-. Explicaba Naruto algunas cosas de su pasado oscuro._

 _-¿Pero no entiendo Naruto-Kun quien en su sano juicio sería tan despiadado para poderle hacer algo así?-. Preguntaba Mavis, sin entender por qué le hicieron eso a su amigo._

 _-Mis padres, Mavis mis padres son los responsables-. Decía Naruto, con los ojos helados._

 _-¿Qué?-. Fue lo único que pudo decir Mavis._

 _-Ahora que ya saben dónde estoy vendrán a buscarme, es hora de que me vaya-. Decía Naruto, causando que la piel de Mavis se volviera pálida._

 _-No, no, no ¡No, no, no por favor no me dejes Naruto-Kun! No quiero que me dejes sola!-. Gritaba Mavis, asustada por lo que le acababa de decir._

 _-Lo siento Mavis, pero no ahí marcha atrás-. Decía Naruto, con melancolía sacando una pequeña carta con un par de pergaminos y libros viejos._

 _-¿Qué…que es todo esto Naruto-Kun?-. Preguntaba Mavis, sin comprender lo que le estaba dejando._

 _-Estos libros te ayudarán para que aprendas la magia, Mavis y esto es un pequeño regalo por todo lo que hiciste por mí hasta ahora-. Decía Naruto, sonriendo y comenzando a caminar fuera de la casa._

 _-¡Espera, no te vaya!-. Gritaba Mavis, parándose de golpe de la silla persiguiéndolo._

 _Pero cuando Mavis salió de la casa observó algo asombro, vio como Naruto se había transformado en un gigantesco Dragón pa segundos después tomar el vuelo alejándose de ella._

 _Fin del Flash Back._


End file.
